Then next big popstars
by Promise
Summary: Well, a few certain boys were feeling kind of pushed into the background. So what do they do? Dress really hot and sing of course! Yaoi!


Then next big pop-stars.  
  
By: Promise  
  
A/N & summery: Well, all few certain boys were feeling kind of pushed into the background. So what do they do? Dress really hot and sing of course! Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't yell at me!  
  
Seto was being very board and lazy so he decided to call some one. ( Oh and they are all 16 except Seto who is 18.) He picked up the phone dialing a number with out thinking about it. 'Did I just dial Yami's number?' he thought as the other end rang.  
  
"Hello? This is Yami Yugi speaking." The other end answered. 'Damn.'  
  
"Yami? I board as hell. Want to go for a walk?" Seto asked kicking himself mentally.  
  
"Seto? Well how about a car ride instead, sense it is raining, 8: 26 at night and I have and idea."  
  
"Great. I'm driving." He heard Yami chuckle lightly on the other end.  
  
"All right. Oh, and bring the big car. We'll be picking up a few others as well."  
  
"But-"  
  
"See you in 15." *Click.*  
  
"Why do I let him do that to me?" Seto ask aloud, to no one on the room.  
  
In 15 mins Seto pulled up in his sports car that could easily fit 6 people. (Don't even ask!)  
  
"Hey Seto." Yami said sliding into the front seat. Seto looked over at him trying not to stair. Yami had on tight black leather pants, a tight form fitting black sleeveless shirt, no neck belt though he had a black loop earring in his left ear. He also had brought a black backpack that appeared full of something.  
  
"Was in the pack?" Seto asked staring the car and pulling out onto the main road. "And who else are we picking up?"  
  
"You'll see later and we need to pick up Joey, Bakura, and Marlik." (I don't know this charier very well. I only have pics. of him!)  
  
"Oh. Two psychos and a talking pup? Why them?"  
  
"You'll see. Marlik is a Bakura's already and Joey is on his way there. By the time we get there, he should be there."  
  
"Ok. Wait Joey is walking there?!" Seto cried. "In this weather! At night!" Yami looked at him smirking.  
  
"My. Now why on earth would you care if he is or isn't?" Yami was enjoying this entirely too much. Seto growled under his breath.  
  
Yami took this time to think about how he got this whole idea started. He thought is was that CD Yugi kept playing over and over again. Well, this would get His little lights attention. He looked out the window at the passing cars as they rode the rest of the way in silence.  
  
Seto and Yami had a very odd friendship. It started to become a friendship when Bakura shoved both of them in a closet and locked it from the out side.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"BAKURA! Open the door!" Yami yelled again to no avail. The closet they were in was very small and VERY closes cotters. The two teen were no less that 6 in. apart from one another.  
  
"This is all you fault." Seto mumbled.  
  
"Well you're not some one argue with now are you?" Yami said coolly.  
  
"Right pharaoh." Seto said to himself though it was impossible for Yami not to hear it.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Pharaoh. Why? That is what you were before, right, in Egypt?"  
  
"You've called me that before."  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"No. In Egypt. You called me that all the time.and, oh SHIT!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I just remembered something from.our past."  
  
"What's wrong with that? Wait, did you say 'our past'?" Seto said looking down slightly to look Yami in the eye. Yami looked white as he nodded.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you what I remembered about us." He trailed off.  
  
"Wait. US!"  
  
Yami sighed. This was going no were. He might as well tell him, or he could show him.  
  
"Seto. Don't take this the wrong way." He trailed off as he leaned forward and up slightly. Seto encircled his arms around the former pharaoh's middle, as he leaned down to meet Yami's lips. To him this felt like second nature. When their lips meet, Seto and Yami both got a rush of memories, all of them of the two together in Egypt. Some were more intense than others but they were all of them together.  
  
Then the door suddenly swing open and Bakura burst out in hysterical laughter, and was soon on his knees clinching his sides gasping for decent breath. Seto noticed this and simply pulled away from Yami grabbing Bakura by the back of his shirt collar and haling him on to his feet. Placing a quick kiss on Yami's lips he then stepped out of the closet. Still holding on to Bakura he started to throttle the helpless teen, which was still laughing insanely. Yami helped him with the duck tape across Bakura's mouth.  
  
~End of Flash Back~  
  
Yami smirked at the memory. He knew that Seto had picked up on the memory to. After all they did have a mental link. Tough it wasn't like the yamis to the lights. It was a bound of utter trust made a long time ago in their old desert home. Yami and Seto were not a couple. They were together in Egypt true, but both knew that that was the past. They did share a kiss here and there but that was it, tectonically they were just really close friends that could feel each other's thoughts.  
  
"You shouldn't dwell on the past. It might just give away what will happen in the future." Seto said as he pulled up to Bakura's house.  
  
"When did you start to preach about time repeating it's self? Was it Egypt or when Yugi beat you yet again?"  
  
"Um, hard to say. Come on let's go." They both got out of the car and headed up the path.  
  
Ummm.. R&R? 


End file.
